The current disclosure relates to wireless transceivers and particularly, but not exclusively, to heat sinks for radio-frequency (RF) transceivers in cellular networks.
A remote radio head (RRH) is a radio-frequency transceiver used in cellular networks to extend the network's reach. An RRH is typically mounted on a structure, tower, or pole proximate to a corresponding, similarly mounted antenna. The RRH is communicatively connected to (i) a cellular-network base band unit (BBU)—via, e.g., fiber-optic cables—and (ii) the corresponding antenna—via, e.g., coaxial cables. The placement of the RRH close to the antenna reduces power lost through signal transmission over coaxial cables—particularly in comparison with legacy systems that do not use an RRH and have the antenna connected to remotely located radios via coaxial cables.
The RRH comprises active electronic circuits such as power amplifiers for amplifying transmit and receive signals. The power amplifiers in the RRH generate significant amounts of heat which needs to be dissipated to prevent damage to the power amplifiers and/or other components of the RRH.
FIG. 1A is a simplified perspective view of a conventional RRH sub-assembly 100. FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view in the x-y plane of the heat sink 101 of the RRH sub-assembly 100 of FIG. 1A. RRH sub-assembly 100 comprises a transceiver electronics module 102 and a heat sink 101. Electronics module 102 comprises a substantially box-like exterior that houses active circuitry (not shown) including heat-generating components such as power amplifiers. Electronics module 102 may also include one or more input/output ports (not shown) for connecting the RRH sub-assembly 100 to a BBU and/or an antenna.
Heat sink 101 is mated to electronics module 102 and helps dissipate heat from the electronics module 102. Heat sink 101 is made of a metal such as, for example, copper or aluminum. Heat sink 101 comprises a box-like base 103 and a plurality of substantially identical parallel fins 104 projecting perpendicularly away from the base 103.